Kenpachi's Bankai
by Ignition 7
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Kenpachi Zaraki reached Bankai. This is my interpretation of it. Chapter 3 finally up.
1. Chapter 1

**Kenpachi's Bankai**

Kenpachi Zaraki was at his peak. He was the captain of the most feared Company in the Gotei 13, the only one to kill the last Captain to gain his rank, and he was probably one of the more powerful of the captains. Though there was one thing that ate at him.

"Damn it!" He yelled as he looked at his Zanpakuto. He was currently sitting on the roof of the 11th Company's main building. He was doing the unthinkable for him; meditating. "I want to find out your name!" He roared. He had been at this for a few weeks, trying night after night. It most of the time ended up like this.

"Why don't you try being calm?" Retsu Unohana said as she floated over to Kenpachi on her Zanpakuto's release form. "You won't get anywhere that way."

"But why can't it just listen?" He asked angrily.

"You've neglected it for years and now you want to talk with it." Retsu reasoned. "It's probably pretty angry with you."

"Whatever…" He growled angrily. Retsu sighed and walked over to him. He turned and looked at her. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I'm here to remind you that you have your annual physical coming up." She answered sweetly. He just grunted and she sighed again. "Well I'll be going. Goodnight, Kenpachi." Once she left, Kenpachi took a deep breath. He looked at his Zanpakuto that was in front of him.

"Alright listen… I was a fool back when I first met you…" He started, sort of scared that someone would hear him. "All I cared about was power, and I still do, but I want you to help me become more powerful. Please, talk to me."

_You are a fool._ A voice suddenly said. Kenpachi looked around but saw no one. Suddenly everything went black and Kenpachi was standing in a dessert. He saw a man in a long black cloak with a hood that completely covered him. All you saw was two piercing red eyes.

"Who are you?" Kenpachi asked. The man stood there quietly, analyzing Kenpachi.

_I suppose you care, to a degree._ He said calmly._ You finally want to know who I am._

"Damn it! I've been wanting to know for weeks!" Kenpachi roared.

_I know. But you were very rude when you asked, or should I say, demanded. So I simply chose to ignore you. Thank God you listened to Retsu or else you'd be screwed. _He said smugly. Kenpachi was about to retort but he was stopped._ I'll tell you my name, considering I'm already released. But Bankai will take a lot more to receive. You will need to train, and not just fighting._ Kenpachi groaned but nodded. _My name is…_

A suddenly pulse of spiritual pressure shot through the entire Soul Society. Every Captain, Lieutenant, and Squad Member felt it. It was so powerful that most of the Squad Members were rendered unconscious, the Lieutenants struggled to stay awake, and the Captains were simply stunned. Kenpachi stood on the now destroyed building. His blade was no longer jagged and used. Instead, it looked freshly sharpened and brand new.

"Kuro Shunketsu…" (Dark Hero) Kenpachi said in wonder as he looked upon the blade. He started laughing. "Finally! I feel so much more powerful!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day was going to be quite a hectic day for Kenpachi. An emergency Captain's Meeting was called together in order to discuss the sudden surge of power. (No one knows it was Kenpachi's Zanpakuto yet.) The Fourth Company was up in arms with all the Squad Members they had to take care of, and whoever was awake had to be on rush guard duty to make sure there wasn't an attack. Once the Captains were gathered, they were all talking amongst themselves at the possible theories of the attack.

"I could've been a Vasto Lorde." Captain Hitsugaya said calmly.

"I'm not so sure…" Captain Ukitake started before he and everyone else was interrupted by General Yamamoto.

"Now you all know why we are here." He said in his usual commanding voice. "The current issue, what was the cause of that pulse."

"It was extremely powerful, comparable even to you Old Man." Captain Kyoraku said lazily. The others nodded. Kenpachi, who had a grin on the entire time, had an even larger grin. He soon started laughing. Everyone quieted and turned to the insane man. General Yamamoto found this quiet offensive.

"Captain Kenpachi! I do understand you have little or no fear of death. That power was much more then you could ever muster, so what makes you think you have any right to laugh about the matter." He said harshly. Kenpachi started laughing even harder, much to the chagrin of everyone around him. He pulled out his Zanpakuto, which was now in its regular form instead of Release Form.

**Flashback**

"I want to surprise everyone with the new power." Kenpachi said to Kuro Shunketsu. "Do you think you could go into your regular form so I can show off?"

_I suppose… But it could only work once. After that, I can't switch back._ Kuro Shunketsu said calmly.

"I've got no problem with that." Kenpachi said with a large, near sadistic grin.

**End Flashback**

"Kill them! Kuro Shunketsu!" Kenpachi roared as his sword transformed. Once again, there was the enormous pulse of spiritual energy shooting through the Soul Society. Kenpachi successfully destroyed the 

building they were in, and due to how close to the blast they were, all the Captains struggled greatly to keep themselves conscious. "I believe I can muster that kind of strength." Kenpachi said sadistically.

"What… What have you done?!" General Yamamoto asked fiercely.

"I've started talking with my Zanpakuto. You'd be amazed at what he was to say." Kenpachi said with a gruff laugh. Suddenly, General Yamamoto's Zanpakuto met with Kuro Shunketsu.

"I always knew you were unstable. Currently you hold too much power to be left alive." The old man said darkly. Kenpachi grinned.

"This'll be a great fight." Kenpachi said as he jumped back.

"All things of this world, turn to ashes." General Yamamoto started. "Ryujin Jakka!" His Zanpakuto ignited in a fury of flames. Kenpachi just continued to smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kenpachi stood there staring at the old man. Today was becoming a great day for him. To verse the Captain-General of the Gotei 13 in an all-out brawl was a dream come true for any Squad 11 member. The fact that it was happening to the captain of said squad was truly a spectacle. All the other captains had gone as far as they could away from the battle out of one of three feelings; common sense, fear of dying, or fear of crapping their pants.

"This is going to be great!" Kenpachi yelled as watched Yamamoto get into a battle stance. "Let me be respectful to my elders. I'll give you the first hit." Yamamoto was quite offended at the statement. Anyone watching the fight (The captains who ran out of the first two feelings.) thought this was ridiculous considering how powerful Captain-General Yamamoto was.

"Then feel my fire." Yamamoto charged forward, Zanpakuto ready. He closed in, but in the process, he started remembering when Kenpachi first became a captain.

**Flashback**

The day was complete chaos for Captain-General Yamamoto. He had recently gotten word of the death of Squad 11 captain. He was quite 

upset, because that captain had actually been a very good friend of his. Everyone was in panic, even in other squads. Word of a 'demon in flesh' roamed through the Soul Society. Yamamoto got up from his desk when he heard what sounded like screaming. Within a few minutes, the doors to his office flew open, revealing a tall man with long black hair and a very much bloody Zanpakuto. He had slung over his shoulder, the coat to the former captain of Squad 11.

"I hear you're the Captain-General." He growled. Yamamoto looked behind him and saw the carnage of his Squad members. They weren't dead, but they were mutilated in some sort of fashion.

"How may I help you?" The Captain-General asked disdainfully, while pulling out his Zanpakuto. The man noticed this and smirked.

"I don't understand why you'd want to kill the new captain of Squad 11." The man said with a shark-like grin.

"What do you mean?" Yamamoto asked angrily. "You're nothing more than a blood thirsty killed. You are no captain." The man laughed darkly.

"I guess, since no one ever used my method, that you would forget." The man said.

"What do you mean?" The Captain-General asked.

"If I remember correctly, there are three ways to become a Soul Reaper Captain." The man smirked as the Captain-General realized what he meant. "I don't care much for the regular ways, but if I kill a captain with at least 2 or 300 Squad Members watching, I gain the title of Captain. I may not be that great at math, but I'm pretty sure there were well over 500 Squad Members." Yamamoto growled angrily.

"What is the name of the new Captain of the 11th Squad?" Yamamoto asked angrily.

"Kenpachi Zaraki."

**End Flashback**

_I should've killed him then, but at least it'll be over now._ Yamamoto thought as he and his Zanpakuto closed in on their target, Kenpachi's heart…


End file.
